halseyfandomcom-20200222-history
Halsey
Edison, New Jersey, U.S. |Died= |Occupation=Singer, songwriter, artist |Nicknames= |Years active=2014-present |Genres=Pop, electropop, Alternative/Indie |Labels=Astralwerks, Virgin EMI, Capitol Records (via Universal Music Group) }} Ashley Nicolette Frangipane (born September 29, 1994), known professionally as Halsey, is an American singer and songwriter. Gaining attention from self-released music on social media platforms, she was signed by Astralwerks in 2014 and released her debut EP, Room 93, later that year. Halsey's debut studio album, Badlands, was certified Platinum by the RIAA, along with four of its singles. In 2016, she rose to stronger prominence as a featured vocalist on The Chainsmokers' single "Closer", which topped the charts of over fifteen countries and was later certified Diamond in the US. Her second studio album, Hopeless Fountain Kingdom, consisted of more "radio friendly" music than her previous releases. It topped the Billboard 200 and featured two US top-20 singles: "Now or Never" and "Bad at Love". Halsey's upcoming third studio album, Manic, is expected to be released in 2020. Its lead single, "Without Me", became her first number-one single on the Billboard Hot 100 as a lead artist. Halsey has sold 22 million records in the US alone, based on certifications alone. Her awards and nominations include four Billboard Music Awards, one GLAAD Media Award, a Guinness World Record, a MTV Video Music Award and a Grammy Award nomination. Halsey is noted for her distinctive singing voice, and her music is usually based on her personal experiences. Outside of her career, she has been involved in suicide prevention awareness and sexual assault victim advocacy. Early life Halsey was born on September 29, 1994, and grew up in New Jersey. She is of Italian, Hungarian, and Irish descent on her mother's side and African-American on her father's side. She has two brothers, Sevian and Dante. Growing up, Halsey played the violin, viola, and cello until moving onto the acoustic guitar when she was 14. She has revealed that as a child, she was very into comic books and superheroes. In one of her first interviews, Halsey stated she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder around the age of 16 or 17. She was hospitalized for attempted suicide shortly after. When she was 18, Halsey encountered financial trouble and music became a way to pay her rent. Halsey got into an art school, but her parents couldn't afford to send her. Her parents kicked her out when she stopped going to community college, & she had to live on the streets. When times got particularly hard, she'd crash at her grandmothers'. She played numerous acoustic shows in different cities under various stage names. She picked Halsey as her stage name because it is an anagram of her first name as well as the name of a street nearby where she spent many of her formative years. Career Albums & EPs 2014-2015: Room 93 She rose to fame in 2014 when she posted her song "Ghost" on Soundcloud. It exploded overnight and she was signed to Astralwerks. Halsey released her first EP, Room 93, on October 27, 2014. She also toured with The Kooks in 2014 as the opening act. At South by Southwest in 2015, Halsey was the most talked about performer of the festival on Twitter. Through March and April 2015, Halsey led a co-headlining tour with Young Rising Sons. She also supported Imagine Dragons on the Smoke + Mirrors Tour during the North American leg between June and August 2015. Growing up, Halsey's father listened to The Notorious B.I.G., Slick Rick, Bone Thugs-n-Harmony, and 2Pac, while her mother listened to The Cure, Alanis Morissette, and Nirvana. She says this has influenced her as a musician. Halsey has also cited Kanye West as an influence on her music and her live performances. 2015-2016: Badlands Her debut album, Badlands, was released on August 28, 2015. It peaked at number two on the Billboard 200, and sold 97,000 copies in its first week. As of August 2016, it has sold over 390,000 copies in the United States. Four singles have been released from the album: "Ghost", "New Americana", "Colors", and "Castle". Halsey is recently finished the Badlands Tour in support of the album. It ended in August 2016 with a sold-out show at the Madison Square Garden arena in New York City. On July 29, 2016, Halsey released a song with the American EDM duo The Chainsmokers titled "Closer". It was first performed at the 2016 Bonaroo festival. The song peaked at number six on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Halsey's first top ten hit on the chart. A collaboration with American DJ Diplo has also been hinted at. Badlands is a concept album based on a dystopian society known as the Badlands. A desert wasteland surrounds the city, keeping the inhabitants of The Badlands captive.12 The album was inspired by post-apocalyptic films such as The Fifth Element. After writing the first few songs, Halsey realized the entire concept was a metaphor for her mental state. Halsey states she created the Badlands to escape from her real-life struggles. In her opinion, the metaphor was even with no escape, there is still hope there is somewhere else to go 2017-2018: Hopeless Fountain Kingdom During June of 2015, Halsey stated that she began work on her second studio album. She said that she wants to take fans outside of the Badlands with this next record. On the final date of the tour on August 2015, Halsey tweeted "You can find me in the Kingdom," alluding to her next album. On March 7, 2017, she announced the title of her next album, Hopeless Fountain Kingdom. The album was released on June 2, 2017. The albums lead single, "Now or Never", was released on April 4, 2017. It peaked at number 17 on the Billboard Hot 100, marking Halsey's first top-twenty entry on the chart as a lead artist. It also became Halsey's first track as a lead artist to earn Multi-Platinum status; it was certified double Platinum by RIAA. The song also reached the top forty of Australia, Malaysia, New Zealand, Belgium, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Canada, and Portugal, and sold 500,000 units outside of the US. The second single, "Bad at Love", peaked at number five on the Hot 100, making it Halsey's highest peak as a lead artist at the time. It was certified triple Platinum by RIAA. The third and final single, "Alone", only reached number 66 on the Hot 100, but was certified Platinum by RIAA and reached number one on the Dance Club chart. The album is self-proclaimed "baroque pop", & connects with Badlands. It's a concept album based off the story of Romeo & Juliet. The genders of Romeo & Juliet are swapped, & the story includes same sex relationships. Halsey revealed that the Hopeless Fountain Kingdom is a sort of purgatory for people who are too bad for heaven, but too good for hell. Luna and Solis are rumored to be the only two people born inside the Kingdom. 2018- present : Manic Without Me On October 4, Halsey released a single titled "Without Me". "Without Me" is her "first solo-record since 2017." She stated that this song is also very personal to her.On October 29, the official music video for "Without Me" was released, featuring a "G-Eazy lookalike" following their second breakup.This song went on to become Halsey's most successful single as a lead artist to date, becoming her first number-one single on the Billboard Hot 100. It topped the chart for two non-consecutive weeks and remained in the top five for 22 weeks. It also reached the top three of the UK, Malaysia, Australia, Canada, New Zealand, and Ireland. The song has been certified 3x Platinum in the US, Platinum in the UK, and 5x Platinum in Australia and Canada. Due to "Without Me" reaching number one on the Billboard Hot 100, Halsey became the eighth woman to achieve multiple number ones on the chart during the 2010s. In March, Halsey announced that her third studio album would be released in 2019. Graveyard On September 3, 2019, Halsey revealed the cover art and release date of "Graveyard" on her social media. Halsey performed the song for the first time on September 11, 2019, as one of the musical guests on Rihanna's "Savage X Fenty" show. The song came out on September 13, written by Halsey with Amy Allen, Jon Bellion, Jordan K. Johnson, Louis Bell, Mark Williams and Stefan Johnson. According to Halsey, the song "is about being in love with someone,who is in a bad place, and you love them so much, that you don't realize that you're going to that bad place with them." The music video was released on October 8, 2019, featuring the actress Sydney Sweeney. The dance remix of "Graveyard" was released on October 31, 2019. The song was remixed by Swedish DJ Axwell. The accoustic version of the song was released on November 12, 2019. clementine Halsey released clementine (stylized in all lowercase) on September 29, 2019, on her twenty-fifth birthday. "Clementine" is a "stripped-back track, driven by simple piano tinkling and some subtle clunking for percussion". The music video for "Clementine" was released with the song on September 29, 2019. The video shows Halsey and her brother Sévian performing interpretative dancing in an aquarium. Collaborations Him & I On December 5, 2017, American rapper G-Eazy released "Him & I" as a single in collboration with Halsey. "Him & I" was written by G-Eazy, Halsey, Edgar Machuca, Jim Lavigne, Dakarai Gwitira, Madison Love and The Futuristics, with production handled by The Futuristics. The song was released by RCA Records, as the second single from G-Eazy's fourth studio album, The Beautiful & Damned. The single reached the top 20 of the charts in the United States, Australia, Canada as well as multiple other countries. G-Eazy on the song: "I've wanted to work with Halsey for a long time. I think she's an incredibly talented artist who has accomplished so much at such a young age. She's one of the biggest artists in the whole world. At 22 years old, that's pretty phenomenal. 'Him & I' is a Bonnie and Clyde song. It's a pretty intense, crazy in love song. She killed the record. She sounds phenomenal on it. I'm excited to share that experience onstage with her live one on one because she's a great performer." Eastside On July 12, 2018, American music producer Benny Blanco released a single called "Eastside", a collaboration with American singers Khalid and Halsey. "Eastside" was written by Benny Blanco, Halsey, Khalid, Nathan Perez, and Ed Sheeran, production was handled by Andrew Watt, Benny Blanco and Cashmere Cat. The single debuted at number 56, on the Billboard's "Hot 100" in the United States, on July 28, 2018, and peaked at number 9 on the chart, marking Blanco's first top 10 credited as an artist and his 27th top 10 as a songwriter. Additionally, "Eastside" spent a record-tying 45 weeks on Billboard's "Pop Songs" radio airplay chart. Outside of the United States, it reached number one in the United Kingdom, Ireland, New Zealand and Singapore, and number two in Australia an Denma. "Eastside" is the first track on Benny Blanco's debut album "Friends Keep Secrets". Without Me (with Juice WRLD) On January 9, 2019, Halsey released "Without Me", this time with Juice WRLD on the track. The song was released by UMG (Universal Music Group), Capitol Records and Astralwerks. The song was written by Juice WRLD, Scott Storch, Amy Allen, Louis Bell, Delacey, Halsey, Timbaland & Justin Timberlake and production was handled by Serban Ghenea, Chris Gehringer and Louis Bell. Juice WRLD adds a third verse to the song. The track dives deeper into Ashley’s personal life, rather than Halsey or one of the characters she often embodies in her albums. Lyrically, both Halsey and Juice WRLD focus on the constant undulation of being with a lover who consistently hurts and takes advantage of you. When Halsey tweeted about the remix, she wrote alongside it: "when the events that inspired Without Me went down, this artist helped me through it all. now that the song is #1 this only seemed fitting to release... thanks @JuiceWorlddd" along with a green heart and the link to the track to download and stream it. Upon release of the track, fans could buy a limited edition seven-inch vinyl that contained the original track and the Illenium Remix alongside a download for the Juice WRLD-accompanied record. 11 Minutes On February 13, 2019, Alternative Rock Musician, YUNGBLUD, real name Dominic Harrison, and Halsey released a single called "11 Minutes". Recorded by YUNGBLUD and Halsey and featuring drums from American drummer Travis Barker of rock group Blink-182. The song was released by Locomotion Recordings and Geffen Records. "11 Minutes" was written by YUNGBLUD, Halsey, Matt Schwartz, and Brynley Rose Plumb. Production was handled by his main collaborator Matt Schwartz, as well as Chris Greatti, and Zakk Cervini. "11 Minutes" reached number one on Billboard's "Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles" in the United States, on March 9, 2019, it reached number five on Billboard's "Hot Rock Songs" in the United States, on March 30, 2019 and it reached number two on Belguim's "Ultratip Bubbling Under" in Belgium on February 23, 2019. Boy With Luv On April 12, 2019, "Boy With Luv" (Korean: 작은 것들을 위한 시; RR: Jageun geotdeureul wihan si, literally "A Poem for Small Things") was released, a song by South Korean boy band BTS featuring Halsey from BTS' EP Map of the Soul: Persona. It was released with the EP on April 12, 2019, by Big Hit Entertainment. The video for the song was released the same day, and smashed the previous held record for the most viewed online music video in 24 hours, garnering over 74 million views within its first day of release. On June 24, 2019, Billboard announced that the song has been certified Platinum by RIAA. In the 'ARMY with Luv' version of 'Boy With Luv', released on April 26, 2019, Halsey has more vocals, in the music video, Halsey is also seen more, the music video includes the full handshake between Halsey and RM, the word Love being replaced by 'ARMY", the groups fanbase name, on a sign that appears towards the middle of the music video. On July 3, 2019, the Japanese version of the song was released as a double-A side single alongside an original Japanese track titled "Lights". Earth On April 19, 2019, American rapper Lil Dicky, real name David Andrew Burd released "Earth", a environmental song that celebrates Earth and brings awareness to the fight to save the Earth, three days prior to Earth Day. All proceeds from the song were donated to different environmental charities after collaboration with the Leonardo DiCaprio Foundation. The day of release, Lil Dicky took to Twitter to announce the release of a new song the following week. It was also reported that Justin Bieber would return to music as a guest feature on a new Lil Dicky song. Bieber confirmed the collaboration on Twitter a few days later. Halsey was announced on it as other collaborators were. In the music video, Halsey portrays a Zebra, her one line in the song is: "I'm a lion cub, and I'm always getting licked (Meow!)". On Genius, the explanation reads: "Lion cubs are cleaned by the lioness tongue and the sound “meow” usually comes from domesticated cats. The sound relates to lion cubs, in that both are in the same taxonomic family, Felidae. Lions are known as “big cats,” so Halsey is also claiming she receives oral sex, as the term cat is slang for vagina." Single Nightmare On May 17, 2019 Halsey dropped a new song, called Nightmare, ''with the music video.The song was written by Halsey along with it's producers Benny Blanco, Cashmere Cat, and Happy Perez. On May 20, 2019, Halsey performed a free show for fans in Minneapolis, where she performed the single live for the first time. She also performed the song on ''The Voice. Personal Life Halsey has spoken out about being biracial, bipolar, and bisexual. Family Life She has a dog called Jagger, two brothers named Sevian and Dante. Halsey mother's name is Nicole, she works as a nurse at a hospital. Halsey's father's name is Chris and he works at a car dealership as an automobile sales manager. Relationships Halsey had a couple of relationships before being known as Halsey, one of them being the inspiration for "Ghost". After being known as Halsey, she has been in two public relationships and is currently in a relationship. Lido From 2015-2016, Halsey dated Norwegian producer Lido, who helped produce Badlands and also Hopeless Fountain Kingdom ''along with Benny Blanco. Lido and Halsey worked on a track called "Tokyo Narita" together, it was a non-promotional single from Lido's 2016 album "Everything", however it did not appear on the album. Halsey has a tattoo that says Everything in capital letters below a woman on her left upper arm. G-Eazy In 2017, Halsey began dating American rapper G-Eazy. They met at a party in 2017 and collaborated on "Him & I", released in July 2017, which discussed their love and lifestyle. They broke up in July 2018 and their relationship was off and on again until September when the relationship was officially over. In a 2019 interview with ''Glamour she stated that "Without Me" is partially about their relationship. During a performance of Without Me, Halsey revealed through the literal writing on the wall that G had cheated on her multiple times in various locations. YUNGBLUD Halsey-and-YUNGBLUD-1.JPG Halsey-Tweet-12-06-19.png In late November/December 2018, she began dating British musician YUNGBLUD under the radar, they were romantically linked together in November 2018. After 5 months of dating him, she confirmed her relationship with him in a Capital FM interview in April 2019, she stated that after "11 Minutes", their collaboration together, they always write together and hang out together, and also revealed his nickname for her to be "Ash baby". Halsey once stated that, inside her personal life, no one calls her Ashley, most people call her "Ash". She also stated that he can do her American accent but she can't do his Yorkshire-Doncaster accent. YUNGBLUD also recently confirmed their relationship for the first time in an interview.In September 2019 the couple broke up,but they remained as friends. Evan Peters In September/October 2019 she began dating American actor Evan Peters. Halsey's been a Peters fan since 2013.The couple went official in late October. Activism She is and has been an activist in the past, giving speeches about women's rights and feminism. She read out her poetry at the Women's March in New York in the form of a speech, on January 20, 2018, which received praise.A Story Like Mine - Halsey - Phoebe Grigor (YouTube Channel) She talked about her Endometrisis at the Endometrisis Foundation of America on March 19, 2018.Halsey's Speech about her Endometrisis at the Blossom Ball for EFA - Endometrisis Foundation of America (YouTube Channel) She then made another speech, reading out her poetry at Glamour for Women of the Year Summit on November 11, 2018.Halsey's Poem About Being An Inconvenient Woman - Glamour (YouTube Channel) – GlamourHalsey Has a Poem With a Powerful Message For All Women: "Be Inconvenient" – Glamour Health & Struggles In an interview with Rolling Stone, Halsey stated that she had a miscarriage in 2015, hours before she went onstage for a Vevo LIFT performance. Halsey said that she couldn't cancel the show because it was 3 million impressions, so she put on an adult diaper and performed. She said that "It's the angriest performance that I've ever done in my life."Inside Halsey's Trouble Past, Chaotic Present - Alex Morris – Rolling Stone Halsey has bipolar disorder. She was diagnosed with this mental disorder at the age of seventeen, stating that her mother also has it. When Halsey was seventeen she attempted to commit suicide, this led to her diagnosis and a seventeen-day admission to a psychiatric hospital. It was not long after her suicide attempt that Halsey began having success in the music industry. She has stated that singing and performing has helped her manage the symptoms she experiences from having bipolar disorder. Despite the struggles Halsey has faced as a result of this mood disorder, she has said that she embraces being bipolar because it makes her "really empathetic". Endometrisis Halsey was diagnosed with endometriosis in 2016 and went public with it on her Twitter account, "Finding out that I had endo was the most bittersweet moment because it meant I wasn't crazy! I wasn't a 'baby!' I had every right to be feeling like the world was caving in. But it was terrifying to find out.". Halsey accredits a miscarriage she experienced in 2015 to her endometriosis, originally stating in 2016 that it was due to her hectic touring schedule. Only hours after Halsey realized she was having a miscarriage she went on stage to perform, while bleeding, during tour because she did not want to hurt her career by missing a performance. Halsey chronicled her struggles with endometriosis on the talk show The Doctors in April 2018, where she revealed she was going to freeze her eggs.Halsey's Life With Endometriosis - The Doctors (TV Show) – YouTube Halsey spoke out about her endometriosis once again along with the pain it causes, at the Blossom Ball which is run by the Endometriosis Foundation of America. At the Blossom Ball, she stated that, "Sometimes I'm bloated, I'm on an I.V., I'm sick, I'm on medicine, and I'm backstage, terrified that I'm going to bleed through my clothes in the middle of my show."201 She told people who attended this event that she wanted to speak out because the media often portrays her as having perfect physical health despite her struggle with endometriosis. Halsey stated that in January 2017, she underwent surgery in an attempt to lessen the pain caused by the disorder. Halsey never disclosed what type of surgery she underwent. In another interview with Rolling Stone, in May 2019, published in June 2019, Halsey stated “I feel like for a normal female performer, she’s like, ‘Fuck, I have my period. I have a show today.’ And for me, it’s like, ‘Fuck, I have my period. I hope I don’t have to go to the hospital.’ ”.Halsey Is A Rebel At Peace - Alex Morris – Rolling Stone For a long time, Halsey believed that her Endometriosis would stop her from having children, something that she has wanted. In April 2018, Halsey said she would be freezing her eggs, because she didn't believe that she could carry a baby to full term. In 2019, she got news from her doctor that she no longer had to freeze her eggs, “I was like, "Wait, what did you just say? Did you just say I can have kids?" It was like the reverse of finding out you have a terminal illness. I called my mom, crying.” Rolling Stones also wrote that 'Halsey now jokes with Maria about having a “pregnancy pact” in which they agree to get pregnant together. "Never mind. I don’t need to put out a third album. I’m just going to have a baby,” she announces.' Official Account * Halsey on Twitter * Halsey on Facebook * Halsey on Instagram * Halsey on Insstar.com * Halsey on Instagweb.com * Halsey on Buzzcent.com * Halsey on Insstars.com * Halsey on Photostags.com Discography Studio albums *''Badlands'' (2015) *''Hopeless Fountain Kingdom'' (2017) *Manic (2020) Extended plays *''Room 93'' (2014) Collaborations * The Feeling (2015) * Closer (2016) * Strangers (2017) * Damage (2017) * Eastside (2018) * Him & I (2018) * Alone (2018) * 11 Minutes (2019) * Boy With Luv (2019) * Die For Me(2019) Social media *Twitter *Instagram *Tumblr Tattoos Halsey/Tattoos Trivia Halsey/Trivia Gallery Halsey/Gallery References Category:Singers Category:People Category:Songwriters Category:Family